


Birds of a Feather

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel watch Sam and Blaine goofing around and Rachel finds Kurt's reaction to their silliness quite surprising. Hummelberry and Blam bffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

“Have they been at this all day?” Rachel asks, coming into the loft, sitting her bag down and joining Kurt at the table. 

“I wouldn’t say all day, maybe about three hours give or take, that’s nothing, really,” Kurt says as the tea kettle starts to whistle. 

“Ooh, can you pour me a cup too?” 

“Of course,” Kurt pours a cup of tea for himself and Rachel before sitting back town with her. They look over at where Blaine and Sam are standing in front of the TV, Blaine waving his arm up and down. 

“That looks so silly, can you really control it like that?” 

“It’s not so silly once you get used to it, actually,” Kurt takes a sip of his tea, Rachel looks at him appraisingly. 

“Oh my God, you played with them, didn’t you?” Rachel exclaims, just as “Smooth Criminal” starts playing on the TV. He doesn’t answer her, just looking over to where Blaine and Sam are dancing along with the game. Sam’s legs seem to get tangled in themselves and he loses time as Blaine keeps moving through each complicated move. 

“Earth to Kurt…” 

“What? It’s fun! It’s just dancing. Really you should try it,” Kurt says, still watching Blaine with a dreamy look on his face. Blaine moves through each step while Sam tries to catch up, eventually, Sam just pushes him playfully, causing him to lose time. Blaine punches Sam and the arm and they wind up pushing each and laughing before Blaine grabs a pillow and hits Sam in the head with it. 

“... explosions and gunshots that I could hear in my nightmares. And like blood everywhere. I don’t miss those games at all. Are you listening to me at all?” 

“Huh? Yeah, something about blood everywhere- wait, what?” 

“I was talking about the games Sam used to play with Finn and Puck. You totally weren’t listening to me!” 

I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kurt says blushing, “Continue Rachel, the games gave you nightmares, go on…” 

“No, you’re not paying attention, you’re too busy watching Blaine play that weird Michael Jackson game. I don’t understand, why play that game when we can just choreograph our own routines? Those games are for people who aren’t going to NYADA and don’t have our talents or experience. They’re so weird,” Rachel takes a sip of her tea. 

Kurt sighs as he watches as Blaine gets up from where Sam had pushed him down in a rush to start the game back. As Blaine gets up, Sam’s has already restarted the song and is already dancing. 

“See if you can catch up now, Blaine, bet you can’t. I’m finally gonna beat you,” Sam teases going through each step.

“Sam’s not going to win, he has no follow through on his steps,” Rachel takes a sip of her tea and Kurt glares at her, “What? If I’m gonna watch this, then I get to give critique. It will only help them in the end, anyway. Or you could convince them to stop so we can put on a movie.” 

“I’m not going to convince them to stop, and you’re not going to critique them. They’re just having fun and it’s adorable.” Kurt smiles widely as he turns back to watch. 

“You know, when I met Blaine, I really didn’t expect him to be so, I don’t know, Kurt, Blaine’s kind of weird. Like since he’s been living here, I’ve realized he likes really weird stuff, and the other day, he and Dani spent an hour talking about the possibility of a cyborg apocalypse, and like he doesn’t put enough milk in his cereal and he times himself when he’s studying. You’re fiance is a weirdo.” 

“Well, that’s what I love about him, I’m a weirdo too.” 

“Kurt, you’re not a weirdo, you’re eccentric.” 

“Rachel, my favorite shows were off the air by the time I was born, and I color code my sock drawer and collect tiaras. If he’s a weirdo I’m a weirdo. That’s what attracted us to each other.” 

“I thought it was his dreamy voice and matinee idol looks.” 

“That too. But it’s nice knowing there’s someone that appreciates my weirder qualities, and I appreciate his. He knew exactly what my tattoo meant, no questions, he just got it.” 

Rachel giggles, but covers it with a drink from her tea. 

“What?” 

“It’s just that you get so blushy when you talk about Blaine like that.” 

Before Kurt can say anything in reply, Sam and Blaine come over to where they’re sitting. Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt and Rachel on the cheek before and heads over the refrigerator. 

“Finished already?” 

“Yeah, only because Blaine’s a cheater,” Sam complains, opening a can of sprite.

“How did I cheat?” 

“It’s your game, you have everything memorized.” 

“What are you guys gonna do now?” 

“I don’t know, wanna watch a movie?” Blaine suggests.

“Yes, I was just suggesting that to Kurt, we can watch-” Rachel starts.

“Actually Sam and I went to this flea market yesterday and Sam found this old movie called “Return to Horror High” it looks terrible.” 

Kurt claps, “That sounds perfect. I’ll set it up.”

“Don’t worry Rach, George Clooney’s in it. And it’s probably not scary at all, you can make up your own dialog if you want, it was pretty funny when you did last time,” Sam suggests.

“Hmm, it would be an excellent opportunity to practice off the cuff dialog. Not really my genre, but I’m up for the challenge.” Rachel says, grabbing her mug and heading to the couch.

“And she says we’re weirdos.”


End file.
